


Second In Command

by digthewriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Hux, Hux Wants Power, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Seduces Hux, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Top Kylo Ren, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds out Snoke put Kylo second in command and he's livid. Kylo thinks he can use this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second In Command

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Porn with Minor Plot. 
> 
> _I don't own the characters, this was written for fun. No offence is intended._

Kylo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. No, this is not what he was supposed to be feeling. He concentrated on his training, the lessons of the Supreme Leader so he could forget this pull he had. 

It wasn't like the pull to the Light Side, it was something completely different. 

He'd felt it since the moment he'd been on the bridge... in _his_ presence.

*

"Ren, we need you here," Hux said in his commanding voice. It was something the First Order was used to but for Ren it was the authoritative voice he'd loved to despise.

"Can't do anything on your own, Hux?" Kylo asked. He had his mask on so, of course, Hux couldn't see his expression; he only heard the mechanical voice Kylo had perfected for himself. 

Hux glared down at him, and Kylo could feel the rage vibrating from the man. The kind of feeling he loved to explore if he and Hux were ever alone together. What he could do to him; what Hux could do _to_ Kylo. 

Hux chose to retaliate in that moment, "I'm sure Supreme Leader—" 

"Snoke knows of our plans and he chooses to agree with me." 

" _This time_ ," Hux said. "Surely, he'll start to the see the faults in your ways soon enough." 

"Whatever pleases the General," Kylo said, giving a slight bow to Hux, mocking him, just so he could push Hux's last button. Hux was always so composed and put together and it drove Kylo mad. Now, it was Kylo's turn to take a step back and watch _him_ fall apart.

*

"You think you've won over me, haven't you?"

Kylo didn't see the General coming his way when he'd return from his latest mission. His head was spinning from exhaustion and all he'd wanted was some decent sleep before he'd have to face the Supreme Leader and tell him of his findings. 

His crew had barely escaped the assault of another Resistance fleet. It'd been a soaring victory, but he knew he and his troopers needed a bit of rest before they were ready for another battle. 

The troopers were always replaceable; he was not. 

He was well aware he couldn't face the foolish Resistance warriors on his own, no matter how much he tried. His parents were still a very active part of it, so he needed the troopers; no matter how he felt them to be useless. Strength in numbers had always been the motto whilst he grew up, and now it was a fact that was proving to be true. It was good to have a fleet of Stormtroopers there by his side. Ready to face death if it came down to it. 

"I'm sure I haven't a clue what you're on about, General," Kylo said as he continued to walk away from the man that made his blood boil hotter and his heartbeat faster. 

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me, Ren," Hux snarled as he pulled on Kylo's arm and pushed him against the wall of their base. He was so damn lucky no one was around to watch him assault Kylo in such a way; inflicting pain on him that no one else could comprehend. 

"I'm not..." Kylo said, slowly; deliberately. 

"Supreme Leader has made you second in command," Hux growled the words as if they were pure venom. His eyes bulged out and they were so bloodshot red Kylo was sure they were going to burst any second now. 

"That doesn't mean you are third," Kylo said, calm. He focused on the Force to keep himself in check. 

Kylo could do this, the more the other person retaliated, the more centered in the Force he felt. The more Hux expatriated the hate for him, the more he could feed on it and make it his own. He was still learning, but he knew that he had it under control with Hux. 

He'd practiced long and hard for it. 

"The hell it doesn't," Hux said, spitting out more poison with every word. 

"You and I, General, we can be _one_." 

Hux's eyes widened even more, his nostrils flared, and he seemed to be at a loss for words. "You—" 

"You and I, General," Kylo said as he released Hux's grasp on his collars and pushed him off. "Think about it." 

Hux seemed to be a bit misplaced and Kylo smiled to himself. He could allow himself the luxury since he was under the mask, after all. 

Hux stepped away from him a few feet and fixed his uniform as he looked around for any witnesses. Thankfully, there had been none. He gave Kylo a curt nod and started to walk away. Maybe he was going to think up a new strategy. Maybe, he was going back to the Supreme Leader and telling him that putting Kylo in charge of the First Order was a bad decision. Maybe he was going to go home and rethink his life. Still, Kylo couldn't bear to just watch him walk away. 

"Perhaps... it is something we can discuss," Kylo said before it was too late. Hux turned around immediately so Kylo knew he had his attention. "If you're are free, we can come to a truce about a chain in commands. We aren't on opposite sides, you know." 

Hux raised an eyebrow in interest, or annoyance, Kylo had no idea, but he found it sexy, nonetheless. His body was being pulled towards Hux so Kylo let go of his control and took a step forward. "Supreme Leader Snoke would be most pleased," he said, before Hux could say something to retort. 

"If it pleases the Supreme Leader..." Hux cleared his throat and took a step closer himself. 

"I think if he knew that we _got along_ ," Kylo drawled. 

"When would you suggest these...deliberations take place?" Hux asked, still seeming uncertain. Kylo knew he had him. So close in his grip he could practically taste it.

*

Kylo took his time opening the General up. He knew it'd been a while for either one of them, granted they'd been together in missions for so long—if one had taken a partner in pleasure, the other would have known about it.

He knew he felt something for Hux for as long as he could remember, so if Hux had been doing something that wasn't a command for the First Order, Kylo _would_ have taken notice. 

So when they were there, together, in Kylo's chambers, the General was very explicit of his claims. If he was honest with himself, Kylo was, indeed, shocked by the General's demands; his eagerness to be there with Kylo, his ... desire for him. 

"Hux..." Kylo said, hearing his own voice and the desperation that was there. His mask was resting by the bed, his clothes, all but abandoned. 

"T—take me," Hux whimpered against Kylo's touch. His eyes forced closed on their own accord, and his face, seeming so desperate. 

"I don't want to do anything you don't want," Kylo said, calm. He knew he was in control. No matter the cause, he'd always be in control. He wanted Hux; he was so damn sure of it. He just wanted to make sure the General wished for the same. 

Getting seduced by the Dark Side wasn't something new, but for him to take a man, a man he wanted so desperately, Kylo knew he had to be sure. He wanted to make sure Hux wanted _him_ and not because he felt doing so would please the Supreme Leader. 

The Supreme Leader could give two fucks about who Kylo fucked or Hux for that matter. But their unity, that was something he'd look generously upon. 

"You and me...together, Hux," Kylo whispered in Hux's ear before he pushed three fingers inside him. "Tell me." 

The mask was gone, abandoned, and the only thing remained was Kylo--sharing his breathing space with Hux, who still seemed a bit hesitant about giving himself into him. Even though, he'd shown up for the cause.

Hux took in a deep breath before he spoke, "No, Ren. I want this..." He gulped visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down and Kylo had half a mind to suck on it. "Want... _you_." 

It didn't take long for Kylo to replace his fingers with his cock as he pressed the head against the rim and pushed slightly in. "It's your last chance, General," he teased, knowing fully well there was no stopping him now. He wanted this. Had wanted it forever. And with the way Hux had been going on about it, the man craved it, as well. 

Hux closed his eyes and arched his back. He whimpered as Kylo pushed himself all the way inside. Hux was tight. Tighter than Kylo was used to and it nearly toppled him over the edge.

Kylo adored the fact that up until that point, everything about Hux was expressing he wanted it but he didn't want Kylo to make him admit that. He'd been hiding it for so long and now, he was practically screaming the words, " _Don't make me say it. Just do it. Pretend I'm not asking for it._ " Kylo knew all too well the sentiment of needing something and not asking for it. He was far too glad to provide it for Hux. If anything, he'd been awaiting the opportunity. 

He pushed in and pulled out as Hux panted, uttered incomprehensible words, and moaned something fierce. 

"I need you," Kylo groaned as he pushed in and out of Hux's body. "You have no idea..." 

Hux groaned but didn't say anything as Kylo pounded in and out of him. His hands were wrapped around Kylo's waist before they traveled down to Kylo's ass and gripped him hard. Hux wanted Kylo there, inside him, deep inside, talking all he could. 

Kylo panted deeply, pushing in and out, fucking Hux with all he had; with all he could muster. There was no other way for him to let Hux know much he hungered for him...that he felt so deeply for him. 

Kylo's moans were deep, he knew he wasn't holding back. It didn't matter what Hux heard now, what he thought of him, he knew he had to put it all out there. He wanted Hux to see how needy, desperate, vulnerable he could really be. 

This wasn't about his battle with his lightsaber and him taking his anger out on an inanimate object. This was him, Kylo Ren, deep to this core, letting General Hux know he could be everything Hux desired. 

If not, more. 

"Hux..." Kylo breathed as he came, inside Hux, who still for the most part kept his eyes closed but couldn't hide the pleasure Kylo was providing. 

"Ren..." 

"I'm here..." Kylo said, as he pulled out and scooted his way down until Hux's hard cock was in his face and then Kylo gave it a good lick. He was going to make his General come for him. He was going to take it all in and enjoy it. 

Hux's hands found their way from the side of the bed and into Kylo's hair. He gave it a good tug before he started to pull on his locks and then thrust up. Still on his back, Hux gave it as good as he could. He was really fucking Kylo's mouth, knowing fully well to what he was doing, and still, panting and moaning as if he were a blushing virgin who'd never experienced any of it before.

Eventually, he spilled himself in Kylo's mouth and down his throat. Kylo took it all in, without any hesitation, without any wavering doubt. He knew who he was. He'd always known so, and the Force had guided him to his destination. 

Passion. 

It was what the Dark Side demanded and he wasn't one to shy away from it. He felt _passion_ for Hux and having the man in all of his vehement glory was what was demanded of Kylo. He was already up for the challenge. 

"Gods, Ren...that mouth..." Hux panted as he turned to his side and allowed Kylo to hold him. His words were starting to slur and Kylo knew the General was going to soon require his sleep. 

"It's yours, General," Kylo said, placing a small kiss on the back of Hux's' neck. "You're always in my command." 

"As you are in mine, Ren," Hux said, before his breathing evened out and he soon fell asleep.

*

No, it wasn't like the pull to the Light Side, it was something way better. He felt the passion, the need the Dark Side'd promised him, and he felt it for Hux.

Together, they were the second in command of the First Order, and they were going to bring _everything_ to their knees.


End file.
